


Some Days

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Some days of 2Jae life.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm starting it because I have a sore throat and this gave me ideas. lol
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days of 2Jae life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm starting it because I have a sore throat and this gave me ideas. lol
> 
> I thought of doing it as a one shot, but I think it's better to make chapters and add another one when I think on another scene. I'm not sure of how many chapters I'll do, they will be independent ideas, and I'll not stablish dates to post another chapter. If you like it, please subscribe, I'll try to update as much as possible.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

The members were at the practice room and Youngjae wasn't himself.

"You need to talk to him, JB."

"Yeah, hyung!"

"Guys, he is sick and stressed, give him some slack."

"He is boring us to death, JB hyung!"

"Fine, I'll talk to him, but I don't think it'll make any diference."

The leader left Mark, Yugyeom and Jackson and went to his boyfriend that was sat on the couch feeling miserable.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey."

Jaebum put his arm on Youngjae's shoulder bringing him closer.

"Come on, Jae. You don't look that sick."

"I'm the one feeling ill, here! Don't talk like you know what I'm feeling." His roasty voice was filled with anger too.

"Okay... This is too much. I know you're feeling like crap and that we have to sing tomorrow and that this is making you feel even worse, so, for now, we two are going to drink something good and take some rest."

"No..."

Jaebum got up and pulled Youngjae by his hand leading him to the exit.

"We'll come back later."

Youngjae let JB guide him and only spoke again when they were outside the building.

"Why are you doing this, hyung? I just want to stay quiet and sulk."

"I know, but we're in the middle of promotions and you sulking is driving everybody crazy, so I'm taking care of you."

They went to the coffee shop near JYP and Jaebum made the orders at the counter. Youngjae chose a corner table so they could have some privacy.

"Here, hot chocolate. Good for your throat and sweet for your taste."

"Soooo cheesy!"

"You like when I'm cheesy."

That made Youngjae laugh.

"Ha! There it is! My sunshine."

"Your sick and sulk sunshine."

"Well, I'm not your boyfriend just on the good days."

"Thanks, hyung."

Youngjae rested his head on Jaebum's shoulder and they stayed quiet for a while. During the time JB drank his Iced Americano, he felt his boyfriend's head heavier and smiled, hoping that the nap would help more than anything.

Half an hour went through and a text arived at Jaebum's phone.

 

**Jinyoung**

_Manager-nim understood the break, but he is growing impatient._

**JB**

_We come in 10._

 

He touched Youngjae's thigh and whispered.

"Jae? Time to wake up."

He got no answer.

"Jae? Jae. Youngjae-ah!"

He tightened his grip and shook the other's leg, making him finally wake up.

"What?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Good. We need to come back now."

"Ok."

Youngjae drank his chocolate, not hot anymore, on the way back to the practice room, talking much more like himself with Jaebum, their hands interlocked. He apologized to the others when they arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter: @miloca_araujo.  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days of 2Jae life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of doing it as a one shot, but I think it's better to make chapters and add another one when I think on another scene. I'm not sure of how many chapters I'll do, they will be independent ideas, and I'll not stablish dates to post another chapter. If you like it, please subscribe, I'll try to update as much as possible.

The waiting room was deadly silent, managers, staffs and the members all quiet. Youngjae was standing by the door, shaking in anger, really upset after being mistreated by the TV station director. Jaebum was circling around the room, his wish was to face the director and say a lot of nasty things to him. He aimed to the door, but Youngjae put a hand on his chest.

"Where are you going?" His voice was lown but strong.

"I'll talk to that director and-" Jaebum gritted his teeth while talking.

"You'll do nothing. First I can defend myself, second we can't do anything because the ones who will be screwed will be us."

"He hasn't the right to treat you like that!"

"I know! No one should be treated like that, but what good will you do if you question him, hyung? None!"

They looked at each other, two strong forces that usually work together and harmoniously, but sometimes they disagree.

"Calm down, Jaebum hyung."

"You aren't calm either, Youngjae."

The other members exchanged looks, when the couple used names instead of nicknames it could be ugly.

"I know. But I won't give that director the taste of seeing me sad. So I'm trying to calm down so I can go back there and be perfect. Can you help me or will you make things worst?" He was tearing up dispite he hated when he cried due to stress.

Jaebum took a few deep breaths and then hugged his boyfriend. Youngjae left himself be supported, trembling on JB's arms.

The room's atmosphere got a little more light, everybody was disturbed because Choi Youngjae was a lovely and easy guy to deal with, he made mistakes, but they weren't reason enough for the director to scream like that with him. Seeing that he was getting hold of himself, the staffs started to move, checking other members' make up, hair and outfits. One of the managers called the company to inform what happened. The sudden buzz of activities surrounded the couple, virtually isolating them.

"I'm sorry, Jae. I shouldn't react like that."

Youngjae didn't feel steady enough to speak yet, then he just nodded with his head resting in the space between Jaebum's neck and shoulder.

"But I was so angry, I'm still angry."

"I know." He murmured. "I'm angry too, but this won't resolve anything and can even prejudice us."

Mark approached them.

"Hmm... Guys, we need to go back to stage in 10 minutes, are you ready?"

The couple loosened up and looked to the oldest member.

"Not exactly, but I'll be."

"We're with you, Jae."

"Thanks, hyung."

Youngjae and Jaebum kept their fingers interlocked while the staffs checked their appearences.

Exactly on time they were on stage and did their performance perfectly. No one showed discomfort, despite the presence of the infamous director.

"Finally! We finally have something to use."

The band kept their heads up and didn't show any reaction. The ahgases on the crowd were screaming the fanchant to keep the mood of the members up. When other TV station's staffs complimented them they bowed and smiled. They bowed, smiled and waved for their fans. When the director said they were dismissed, GOT7 united in formation, did a small bow and got out of the stage saying nothing. It was a small gesture of rebellion and almost to much for them to do, but they did anyway.

Their manager went along with them to the waiting room, closed the door and looked at them while the seven men dispersed.

"Are you crazy?"

Jaebum was side hugging and murmuring something to Youngjae, but turned around.

"Maybe we didn't bowed properly, but we still bowed. It's a really small thing, and all we are able to do to show we're not happy with his treatment. I don't thing that man even cared, so nothing is going to happen and we stood on Jae's side. That's all. Nothing crazy."

"I'm not happy with what he did either, but I'm worried about you. This can back fire on you." The manager sighed. "Let's go home. We all need a rest."

Nods and agreement answers filled the room.

In the car, Jaebum and Youngjae sat at the back seat, the other members were chatting louder every minute.

"How are you?"

"Getting better. I'm just happy we did the last recording in one go."

Jaebum nodded and brought him closer, tighetning his hug. Youngjae rested his head on the other's shoulder and interlocked their free hands. Jaebum put his left hand on Jae's hair and caressed it. They drifted to sleep that way, after an exausting schedule.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days of 2Jae life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go with fluffy now.
> 
> This chapter also asks for a little bit of smut, but I can't write it, so read the implied idea and let your imagination be free, please.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Choi Woojung was travelling to Mokpo and GOT7 would have a day off on the next day, then Youngjae and Jaebum took the chance to enjoy their time alone, really alone.

They made a bowl of popcorn, got drinks and threw themselves on the couch to watch a movie. JB wanted a horror movie, obviously with second intentions, but Jae strongly refused and won, as he usually did, actually, since Jaebum couldn't resist his cute face.

Youngjae put the DVD on, sat and let his boyfriend lay his head down on his thigh, stroking his hair. Coco was barking and trying to jump on them, so JB took her to his chest and petted her until she slept. He was sleepy too, considering that the movie wasn't exactly his style, he was tired and the caress in his hair was so soft. Besides, Youngjae was laughing because of the movie and Jaebum loved that laugh.

He awoke with Jae calling him.

"Hey, hyung, don't sleep!"

"Sorry, it was too comfortable here."

"Okay, but we're on a date, you can't sleep and let me hanging."

"I know, I know." He sat, then, putting Coco on the couch. "So what is the movie about?"

"It's a funny love story, I already watched and it's very good. You should watch when you're not so tired." Youngjae held back a smile.

"You watched already."

"Yes."

"So you didn't want to watch a movie tonight."

"Not that much, no."

Jaebum, then, leaned against Youngjae and kissed him hard. After awhile, they splitted with heavy breaths.

"Let's restart the movie and have a proper date, then."

They made out on the sofa till the movie ended. Coco had fled to her bed a long time ago, and they were, at the moment, lying down, legs interwined, shirts on the ground. When the silence grew up, they splitted and looked around, getting back to reality. Jaebum got up and helped Youngjae to sit, handing him a soda and grabbing water for himself. After some time just looking at each other, Youngjae started to feel uncomfortable, it was funny, because they were friends for years and were dating for months, but they rarely had time to be all by themselves like that, so the silence just made him a little unsettled.

"Wanna watch another movie, hyung?"

"Jae, none of us want to do this. Come on, I'll take care of you."

 

~~

 

The alarm went off on Youngjae's phone and he crawled over Jaebum to reach that on the nightstand. The other woke up as well and seized the opportunity to slid his hand on the bare back of his boyfriend.

"Why the alarm? It's our day off." JB said with a husky voice.

"Sorry, hyung, I didn't want to wake you. I need to feed Coco."

"Oh, right. Come back soon."

"Yeah."

Youngjae got up and searched for a t-shirt, redness painting all his face. Jaebum watched him go out and smiled to himself, he loved when Jae was flustered, especially because of him. He didn't waited for long tho, a minute later he got up and went to take a shower, after all he had plans.

"Hyung?" Youngjae asked, approaching the bathroom door. Jaebum was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey."

"I don't have a lot on the kitchen, but I figure we can improvise breakfast."

"No, let's get out. We can even take Coco for a walk, what do you think?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I'll let you get ready."

Jaebum kissed Youngjae on his way out.

 

Twenty minutes later, Jae found JB fully dressed, Coco was dressed as well and on her leash, and the dishes they had left on the living room table the night before were cleaned.

"Hyung, you didn't need to clean up."

"It was nothing, Jae. Ready?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"Surprise. Come on."

Jaebum pulled Youngjae by the hand, they went to the garage and took JB's car. He was, when planning everything, a little tempted to blindfold Jae, but after he thought it would be too much, so he gave up that idea. And he was glad he gave up, because Youngjae is a really curious person and he would haven't shut up if he was blindfolded, but he was there, just enjoying the ride, playing with Coco, obviously containing his curiosity, but not going crazy, so that was good. He was excited, but a little tired because he had to run with last minutes details while Jae was getting ready.

"Are we close, hyung?"

"Yeah, almost there."

He pulled over five minutes later and got out of the car, heading to the trunk to catch a picnic basket. Youngjae was finally understanding the situation.

"Picnic by the Han River? Looks like that time when we filmed for one of our reality shows."

"Yes, I know. But this time there is no camera, and we aren't going to buy ramen in a store, I already brought the food."

Youngjae laughed, that loud and cheerful laugh that was one of Jaebum's favorite sounds.

He led his boyfriend to a shadow under a tree and settled the basket, picking a towel and putting it on the ground, where they sat. Youngjae let Coco's leash on full length so she could explore a little and took something out of his pocket.

"Hyung, I have this for you, hope you like it."

He was nervous, Jaebum could see, so he took the little package and opened it finding a necklace with a stone pendant on it.

"It's your birth stone."

JB lifted his head up, looking directly on Youngjae's eyes.

"It's beatiful, Jae, thank you."

They got comfortable, ate, played with Coco and then just sat there, side by side, enjoying that peaceful time.

"Happy six months anniversary, Jae."

"Happy six months anniversary, Jaebum hyung.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days of 2Jae life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a sweet gif made by @/harudizz and posted here https://twitter.com/harudizz/status/1004891522154795008
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

They had a fansign that day and Youngjae was late. The manager was trying to call him without success. Jaebum had texted him some times, but didn't get any response yet, he was growing worried and tried to call too. At that moment, his boyfriend entered the waiting room.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! The taxi driver took a wrong turn. I'm sorry."

"Ok, you need to put make up on and do your hair. Go!" The manager rushed him, giving no time to Youngjae to talk to anyone.

Jaebum didn't see him well, but he heard him and his voice was a little hoarse and, even barelly seeing him, he looked pale. The leader decided to pay close attention to the vocalist that day. It wasn't usual for him to be late or use cabs, Youngjae frequently took a ride with his brother or called one of the managers or staffs.

They were supposed to sit apart from each other that day, but JB talked to Mark and he accepted to change places so they could be side by side. When they were lining up, Jaebum took Youngjae's hand on his and murmured.

"Hey."

Youngjae nodded and half smiled.

"Is your throat hurting? I think I heard a hoarseness when you spoke earlier."

"A little. Don't worry, hyung. It isn't that bad."

"Tell me if you aren't feeling well, okay?"

"Okay."

They stopped talking and entered the stage greeting ahgases happily. The fansign was going well, they played, answered fans questions, sang, fought, Jinyoung pursued Yugyeom, Jackson hugged all the members countless times, BamBam dabbed, all really normal. Except that Youngjae wasn't talking a lot.

When they sat by the table to start the signing part of the event, Jaebum took a bottle of water and gave it to Jae. He looked more tired and pale, even with make up on.

"How are you holding up?" 

"I'm okay, hyung."

"You don't look okay, Jae."

JB reached Youngjae's hand under the table and held it. It was sweaty and cold. Then he moved his hand up to the other's wrist. It was hot.

"Jae, are you feeling chills?"

The fans started to come to the table, the couple was the last two on the line, so they had some time yet.

"A few. I think I'm feverish."

"You should withdraw, babe."

"No, hyung. It's our last schedule, I wanna be here till the end. I can do it. Please?"

"Can I, at least, ask for an antipyretic for you?"

"Our manager will want that I leave."

"I'll talk to him, but you need to take something."

The first fan was with Jinyoung, that was by Jaebum's side, thus he spoke even lower.

"Can I?"

Youngjae nodded and smiled to the fan that was looking to them with some concern on her expression. Jaebum got up, gestured to Jae to switch places and went to talk to the manager quickly. He came back just in time to talk to the first ahgase. A few minutes later, the manager handed him the medicine and he gave it to Youngjae, who took the pill imediatly. He was feeling worst, but was trying hard not to show it.

When the event ended they stood up to go out of the stage and Jaebum hugged Youngjae, more to support him than to do a caress, but they put playful expressions on and the fans yelled wildly. As soon as they were out of fans sight, Jae let his weight fall on JB, that led him to the couch of the waiting room. One of the managers approached rapidly.

"I'll take him to the hospital now."

"I'll go too."

The manager almost started to argue against, but let go and just helped support Youngjae on the way to the car. They left quietly, on a different car to avoid ahgases attention and went to see a doctor. The result was that Youngjae had a flu, he got a prescription and recommendations to rest and drink lots of water. The doctor even asked their manager if he wanted Jae to stay at the hospital, but they would have a few days off, so Youngjae would be able to rest at home.

At the time the manager stopped in front of Youngjae's house, Jaebum got out of the car with his boyfriend.

"I'll stay with him, hyung-nim."

"Call if you need anything."

"Sure."

The couple went up to the apartment.

"You don't need to stay, hyung, my brother is at home."

"I know, but I want to."

"Okay."

"Rest your voice, babe, it must be hurting."

Jaebum recived a nod as answer and caressed Youngjae's back, taking the key of his hand. He openned the door and they were greeted by Coco. JB bent down to take her in his arm.

"Come on, Coco, let's take care of daddy."

They went to Jae's room, he took a quick shower and when he went to bed, his brother was leaving the room after saying that they should ask if need anything. Jaebum took his turn after him and found Youngjae already asleep when he finished. He felt the other's forehead and thought it was hotter than before, so he went to the bathroom again and came back with a wet towel, putting it on Jae's forehead. That made Youngjae open his eyes a little and smile. Jaebum kissed his cheek lightly and murmured.

"Go back to sleep."

Youngjae snuggled up to the blankets and Jaebum spent a long time watching over his sleep.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days of 2Jae life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this idea has been with me since I started 'Some Days', now looks like the day to put this here. It's pretty small, but I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.  
> P.S.2: I'm looking for more ideas to use here, if you have any you can send me on twitter or curious cat, my user is @miloca_araujo. I don't guarantee I will use, but I'll think about it.

They were on tour. A lot of countries, a lot of hotels, countless rehearsals and the shows filling their time completelly. The only time Jaebum and Youngjae had to be together was at night, even if it was just to sleep cuddling, so they usually sneaked into each other's room.

One night, Jaebum sneaked into Youngjae's room and found him already asleep, he was laid down on his left side, so Jaebum took off his shoes and shirt and laid down on his right, facing Youngjae. He stayed there looking to his boyfriend's face that he already knew too well, but looking at him while asleep gave JB time to admire one of his favorite features on that face: the mole under Jae's right eye.

He didn't know how long he stared, but after a while, when Jaebum was beginning to feel sleepy, Youngjae opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, hyung."

"Hey, Jae"

Their voices were soft.

"How long are you here?"

"I don't know."

Youngjae grinned. He loved to look to Jaebum on that position, because he was able to perfectly see the two moles that were on his left eyelid.

They stayed that way, just looking at each other, intertwined hands, until they fell asleep.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days of 2Jae life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This instagram storie update from Youngjae doesn't get out of my mind, so lets make a chapter of it.

Jaebum was doing a live to talk with ahgases on the waiting room of one of the shows of the World Tour. He was lying down on the sofa while doing it and Youngjae was apreciating the view. He wanted to lay down on top of him, but he couldn't and wouldn't do it, on the other hand nothing could stop him of taking pictures, or little videos and updating them into SNS.

Youngjae did one of him just lying down, one leg supported on the other folded, scratching his foot. In the other, Jaebum had turned to one side and Jae used a filter to focus on JB's butt. That one could put him in trouble, but it was fun and the fans would probably go nuts with it, so he posted as well.

As soon as the live ended, Jaebum put his cellphone away and the goup gathered to stretch out before going on stage. Yugyeom approached Youngjae and murmured in his ear:

"Hyung will so kill you when he sees that."

"I hope not." Jae answered and bursted in laugh.

They stretched out, went on stage, had fun. When everything ended, they showered and went back to the hotel. On the way back, Youngjae and Jaebum were on the same car, but JB was on the back seat and Jae in the middle of the van, then the last didn't see when his boyfriend started looking trough SNS.

A few moments later...

"Youngjae-ah!"

The yell made Jae jump on his seat and turn around really fast.

"Hyung?"

"I can't believe you posted this!" JB said loudly and showed his cellphone to the other.

"I'm... Sorry?" Youngjae wasn't sure if Jaebum was really mad or if he was just a little shocked.

JB approached the other's seat, hugged him from behind, with the bench between them and kissed Youngjae's cheek while laughing.

"I love you."

Jae sighed in relief.

"I love you too, hyung."


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days of 2Jae life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I hadn't updated this for so long and this is one of the reasons I will make it the last chapter. The other is that I think that it's better if I end this and go back to oneshots. ^^
> 
> I was re-watching season 1 of Hard Carry and the episode about the driver's license breaks my heart every time I see it, so here is my happy ending to that, since I don't know (but think he didn't) if Youngjae got his license after all. Hope you like it.
> 
> I don't know how is the system to get the driver's licenses in Korea, so I used a rule from Brazil that settles that after one year since the begining of the process, if you don't finish it you need to start again, meaning you need to retake the written test and all.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

The tour had ended. They had had their comeback and finished it successfully. That was the time and it was now or never. Youngjae was going to get his driver's license or give it up forever.

Since he started the process so long ago, he had to redo the written test and wasn't nervous about that. The problem always had been the second test.

He tried to convince Jaebum to don't go with him, he would prefer to go alone, but Jaebum didn't accept it and there they were, JB driving him to the local Driver's License Agency, no manager accompanying them, no cameras, only him and his boyfriend, as he insisted till the end, since he couldn't leave stubborn Jaebum behind.

"Hyung, you're driving me, but that's it. You won't go in there with me, _and_ , more important, you won't watch me in the second part if I pass the written test."

"Jae..."

"Please, hyung? I don't want to fail in front of you. Not again."

They had arrived, so Jaebum parked and turned to Youngjae.

"Jae, I really beliave that you won't fail this time. You got plenty of tips, we trained in a car very similar to those in the test and you are really determined this time. But I can see I'm making you more nervous, so I'll wait for you in that cafe over there, you see?" Youngjae nodded. "At least send me a message after the written test, to let me know that you're going to the driving test, okay? Will you do this?"

"Okay, hyung. Thank you. I..." He stuttered. "I just need to do it by myself."

"I understand. Good luck. Do some deep breaths before the start. You can do it. I'll be waiting for you."

They hugged and got out of the car, going different ways.

 

As Youngjae had imagined, he did the written test without problems. He even scored higher than the first time, almost reaching the maximum grade. He walked to the track where they hold the driving test focused on his breathing to keep calm and centered, remembering the tips he had got from his friends and the inumerous classes Jaebum had given him.

It took a while for him to be called, what strangely helped him to stay calm. He couldn't use a mask and a cap, but he was dressed in normal clothes, no hair style or makeup, and no one seemed to recognize him. He was just Choi Youngjae, a 23 years old guy from Mokpo, that ended up living and working in Seul.

When his name was called, he walked calmly to the car, put on the seat belt and took another deep breath.

 

Twenty minutes later he got into the cafe where Jaebum was waiting for him. For more than an hour. With no messages of any kind. JB stood up.

"How did it go?"

Youngjae opened his brightest smile, hold the permit to drive in front of him and almost screamed:

"I DID IT!"

"I knew it!"

Jaebum hugged him tightly.

"See, I told you! Congratulations, Jae!"

People were starting to look at them, so Jaebum put a cap on Youngjae's head and made him sit.

"You forgot to send me updates, I was going crazy here!"

"I'm sorry, hyung. I left the written test so happy and calm, I didn't even think on getting my phone. I don't remember everybody's grades, but I think I overcome all of the members?!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I almost cleared the written test. And I did all the tasks of the driving test in time."

"So did you get 100 on the driving test?"

"95. I accidentally turned on the cleaners at the end. Fortunately, they didn't kicked me out because of this."

"I'm so proud of you, Jae!" Jaebum smiled widely to him. "Let's go. Let's celebrate with the others. They will be happy for you too."

"Yeah, let's go. And, hyung?" They looked into each other's eyes. "Thank you for bringing me today."

"Anytime, Jae. Anytime."

 

 

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for accompanying this fic till the end. I hope you liked to read as much as I liked to write it.
> 
> Look my profile for more 2Jae's fluffy stuff and other things.
> 
> I have a new account dedicated to my fanfics on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) and Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> Please, follow me there! I would love to have you as mutuals!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol. lol


End file.
